Time
by Charm Caster-chan
Summary: When Naruto manages to drag Sasuke back to Konaha, Sasuke still expected to find everything exactly as he left it. Sakura hates him and his three team members and even the village, his home, seems cold toward him.
1. Chapter 1

**Unnamed Naruto fic**

Summary: When naruto manages to drag Sasuke back, the Uchiha almost expected everything to still be the same as when he left. However, Sakura hates him, Karin, Juugo, and Suijetsu, and even the village seems cold to his homecoming.

**A/N: Italics with quotations will be Inner Sakura speaking. Italics will be thoughts. Got it? Ok, enjoy if you will.**

**Disclaimer: I, charm caster-chan, do not in anyway, shape, or form, own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series or manga which I have yet to read. **

When a blond head pops up in the middle of your path as suddenly as Naruto did, your first instinct would be to protect yourself which is what Sakura did. He landed a few feet away, holding his jaw where his teammate had punched him. Sighing at his stupid antics, she calmly walked over to check on him. When she stood, cutting off the flow of medical jutsu, he looked up at her from the ground. "Ow. What was that for?" She shook her head, vaguely wondering if he would ever grow up, as she responded.

"If you don't want your jaw broken every single time, then don't surprise me like that."

"She's right dope." Sakura stiffened.

"I called your name five times though," he pouted before becoming more serious. He flashed her a quick grin. "_It still amazes me how quickly he can change moods," _Inner Sakura commented. "Told you I'd bring the teme home." Sakura stared past the knuckle-headed ninja before Naruto brought her back to reality.

"I'm fine Naruto." She turned, emotionless face able to compete with Sasuke's. Even the Inner Sakura was quiet as the pinkette raked her eyes over her former team mate. He was still the same, outward at least. An unreadable mask was fixed firmly in place, Sharingan eyes watching her carefully, and the ebony, chicken-butt styled hair. This was the one she had once fallen for, yet now felt nothing. Finally, she took in the other three behind him. _This must be his new team, _she guessed. She flicked her eyes back to the Uchiha, but directed her words to Naruto. "I'll go inform Tsunade-sama." She spun and walked off, aware of the eyes centered on her back. _"I wonder what he thinks of new and improved Haruno Sakura," _Inner Sakura mused. "_I bet he expected you to fall at his feet-"_

"Sakura?" She jerked out of her thoughts and caught Naruto gazing worriedly at her from beside her in her peripheral vision.

"I'm fine Naruto. Truly. It's good to finally have you back," she added to change the subject. She did not want to talk about her feelings right now. She gave him a strained smile and he flashed her a quick grin, his previous question forgotten.

"I made you a promise, Saku-chan." She nodded, feeling the need to thank him, but the lie stuck in her throat. Instead, she continued walking but Naruto grabbed her arm. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"I'll tell the hokage." She started to protest, not wanting to be left alone with the four rogues, but he disappeared before she could get one word out. She promised a slow and painful death for him under her breath as she once more turned, watching from a distance. The raven closed the space between them, followed by the red-head. This was Sasuke Uchiha, the one she had claimed to love as a genin. Shouldn't she be happy that he had returned? Then why was she so disgusted and angry at him?

"You two seem close," he casually commented, searching her face. She wondered what he hoped to find.

"We became much closer after you left." _Why am I telling him this? I should just ignore him. _She hesitated a split second before adding, "Something good actually came from you deserting the village. Wonder what will come now that you're back?" Her head snapped to the side as a hand connected with her cheek.

"Don't you ever speak to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura gave Karin, the red-head, a once over before calmly speaking to the Uchiha.

"Control your girlfriend or I will put her out of her misery."

"Hn." She glared at him.

"You know, if you would pull the pole from out of your butt, then you might be able to have a close relationship with someone," she growled. She stalked past them, Juugo, and Suijetsu, who wisely moved out of her way.

"You're just jealous ugly. You're not beautiful enough to be loved by him." Sakura stopped, curling her hands into fists. "_Let her say one more word," _Inner cautioned. "You're weak, and pathetic, and you know he'll never love the likes of you." The pink-haired kounichi whirled as she pushed chakra to her feet, speeding up to Karin to deliver a deadly blow. She swung her fist, eyes as hard as steel that were locked on the other girl, only to have it halted in midair. She shifted her eyes to the onyx eyed male, partly in astonishment- _He protected her!- _before shoving him away.

"Don't touch me," she snarled.

"You've changed," he commented dryly. "_Just a bit," _Inner Sakura bit out sarcastically. "_I'm sorry. Was I not allowed to?"_

"I've grown up. Did you still think that I- the village- would still be the same? While it seems as if you've grown, you haven't matured very well." She crossed her arms and stared past the two, trying to ignore them. She shifted her body to face the girl.

"What," she hissed, narrowing her emerald green eyes.

"Leave my Sasuke-kun alone." Sakura stalked past Sasuke who made no move to stop her, toward the red-head. Her eyes gleamed dangerously as she stuck her face in the other kunoichi's. Karin backed up a step, then another as the pinkette pressed forward.

"You can keep your Sasuke-kun all to yourself. I could act like a slut, dress like one to get his attention if I wanted to. But I don't. So take you're stupid Sasuke obsessions to someone who cares and leave me alone."

"Sasuke-kun," the girl whined, directing her gaze over the pink-head's shoulder, "she called me a slut!" Sakura breathed out a laugh, mentally shaking her head at the stupidity of the girl.

"If you had listened, I didn't call you a slut. I didn't even come close so shut up and stop treating people as trash. Learn when to grow up. Maybe you and Sasuke can do that together." Fed up with the girl, she waited for Karin to reply. Luckily, she had learned her lesson and kept silent.

"Not bad Haruno, but still weak." She whirled on him.

"Weak? I'm the weak one?" She was shouting by now but didn't care or bother lowering her voice. "That would be you Sasuke. What makes me strong is recognizing my weaknesses. You seem to think you're perfect, that you have no weaknesses, but you're wrong. Revenge is your weakness and it consumed you. Naruto and I both realized it, that's why we grew stronger. We wanted you back, and we didn't want your weakness to win." She was ashamed to feel tears prick her eyes as she fell silent.

"Hn." Rage exploded inside of her. She drew back her arm to punch him. Until her mentor spoke up.

"Sakura?" The power behind the blow faltered and her intended target effortlessly moved out of reacah.

"Weak," he muttered. Sakura turned to greet the hokage.

**A/N: Think I'm gonna end it there. Mostly cause I'm too tired n haven't planned it out all the way. However, it is a pretty decent sized chapter for me. Hope y'all enjoyed. If not, ya could leave me a few helpful tips in a review of pm. Oh n by the way, if ya read this far, I have to thank you. Cause you read all the way to the end. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to Kaelin, DeadlySilentAnimeLover, Konnichia yoshi-chan, Tiger Priestess, PropsAD, EveryDei, and Sakura8D. Also, I need to thank PropsAD for helping me decide on an idea that I had been toying with, but didn't know if it would have fit the story. Included must be WhenDragonsRoar for slipping me a few tips. And finally, to answer your question, Kaelin, this is not going to be that kind of story. And I doubt it'll actually turn into a romance. I'm just trying to write this story to get it done and show how different people overcome problems. I hope you enjoy.**

Sakura turned to face the titanium blond woman with a slight cringe. The wrath of the hokage was something to be afraid of, and she sounded a bit irritated. However, Tsunade was staring past her to Sasuke. The pinkette girl didn't have to turn to know that her former teammate and mentor were staring each other down, fighting for dominance. Finally, Tsunade spoke, breaking the tension. Sakura silently sighed in relief. "Sasuke Uchiha, as a traitor to this village, I will place you under arrest. Until we can deal with your betrayal, you will remain in the custody of the ANBU," she said evenly. Two of the masked ninja led the raven away, but the other hestiated, glancing uncertainly at the three members of team Taka. Tsunade had her eyes centered on her pupil with a steady look, the others forgotten.

"Milady," the person asked, voice slightly muffled through the mouse mask. The hokage swung her amber colored eyes to the ANBU member. "What about these three," she asked, gesturing toward Juugo, Suijetsu, and Karin.

"Place them under arrest as well and I'll get to them. When I don't have a headache," she grumbled to herself. The woman nodded and led the others out of the clearing. Sakura could feel her mentor's heavy stare.

"I'm sorry milady," she apologized, unable to stand the silence.

"What happened?"

"Karin was-" she searched for a word "-berating me for the way I acted towards Sasuke. When he finally joined in, I couldn't take any more. I snapped." Another span of silence.

"That's it?"

"Yes," the girl replied, feeling slightly ashamed now. Tsunade's voice softened, and she seemed miles away as she spoke.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the final Sharingan user. We can't have him killed with such a valuable bloodline." Sakura dipped her head.

"I understand milady. My apologizes."

"Just understand where my thinking is coming from Sakura." The pink haired kunoichi didn't reply and eventually Tsunade left.

"Sakura?" She turned to face Naruto. He looked concerned and she shook her head.

"I'm fine Naruto. Don't worry about me."

"I managed to do it though," he replied, confusion written all over his whiskered face. "I thought that was our goal: to bring him home."

"It was. And I'm proud of you," she told the fox carrier. "I just…" She shook her head. "Never mind. Let's get going."

"What was it?" She turned her face to hide the sudden tears that sprang up unbidden. She fought to keep her voice from quivering.

"Nothing. Let it be." He grabbed her arm as she tried to twist away.

"Did you not want him back?" the tears were threatening to spill over when she shoved him off of her and sprinted off. The thud of him falling followed her as she tried to outrace her tears. She couldn't cry. She wasn't the same weak girl. On her way past a tree, she punched it, leaving a noticable dent, but continued on. She would continue on until she could go no longer. Then, she would apologize to Naruto.

She sunk to her knees, sobbing as quietly as she could. She couldn't fight them any longer. Naruto's words wormed their way into her head once more. She glanced around, the speech so clear it almost seemed as if he was there beside her. She briefly wondered if he'd hate her, but disregarded the thought. He wasn't that type of person. She would be forgiven for her sin. The sound of his voice resonated in her mind time after time, even after she had pulled herself together. "I don't understand how he could betray our trust in him, and you just accept him back with open arms. He tried to kill you, on more than one occasion. And you just act as if nothing has ever happened. We were a team. We were supposed to be able to count on each other, no matter what. But he decided that the team wasn't important." She climbed to her feet and wiped her face, glancing back the way she had come, her jawline set. "I won't be like that. If he does manage to escape the death penalty, then so be it. I will not accept him though. I will not let him hurt me again." She raced off toward the village.

"Naruto!" The blond headed jinchuriki turned to face Sakura. He quickly noticed the red streaks on her cheeks, evidence that she had been crying. However, he wisely shied from that subject.

"You should have been here for some ramen, Saku-chan." One corner of her mouth curled up in a smile, then immediantly curled down as he started walking away. She stood there, looking after him like a lost puppy until he glanced behind him, calling out "Come on!" She jogged to catch up.

"I didn't mean to push you that roughly Naruto. I just couldn't stay there." She kept her eyes centered on the dirt underneath her feet.

"It's ok Sakura. I know you didn't mean to. Sometimes those things just happen." She slipped in front of him, blocking his path.

"How can you do it Naruto?" Confusion. That's all she saw."How can you bring him back and treat him as if nothing has changed?"

"Nothing really has."

"He's tried to kill you multiple times," she said, her voice rising in disbelief. Naruto shrugged.

"But he didn't. He showed me my areas of weakness. In a way, he was helping me to become stronger. And he is our former teammate, and my friend. I can't desert him when he has no one left." Sakura's mouth dropped open and hung there. Surely he was trying to get himself killed. He was crazy!

"But what if he leaves again, or manages to kill you the next time?" The shoulders came up again.

"If he leaves, I hunt him down once more. If he kills me, I die. I can't help that. Now come on, we're going to be late."

**A/N: yeah, I know. Probably not very Naruto-like to be all wise, but I don't know how to make him kinda stupid looking. I kinda like this Naruto. It shows he can think, but that he rarely uses it. Which is what I believe Naruto is. And I must apologize for it being late. Computer crashed. Actually I had to crash it myself, but still… It crashed. And amazingly, I have a friend that decided to help me with my writing. Please tell me if you see any difference. I do sorta, but it matters to the readers if they see an improvement or decline in the style.**


	3. Chapter 3

**nA/N: Wow. Never expected 16 reviews on something that was created years ago out of boredom. Thanks again to Sakura 8D, LunaRoad, Tiger Priestess, PropsAD, Taco lover97, EveryDei, and WhenDragonsRoar. And, don't you hate when you create something, start liking it, and then learn something different that changes the whole plot line? Yeah, so it might be a struggle to finish this, but finished it shall be. However, you must thank ****River Laren.**** Without her, it would never be completed. It's because I can no longer get on. So thanks River. And, I apologize for spelling Suigetsu's name wrong, as well as Jūgo's. **

**Disclaimer: I, charm caster-chan, do not in any way, shape, or form, own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden series or manga which I have yet to read.**

Sakura plodded after the loud mouthed brat, walking a little faster as she became conscious of the town people staring after them. _So maybe Naruto really believed what he had told her, but she couldn't. _She scrunched up her nose, too disgusted to even think about it anymore, then sighed heavily. "Where are we going Naruto?" He didn't stop or turn, unusual even for him.

"Hokage wants to see us." She halted for a moment, then jogged to catch up, mind already fixed on a plan to extract the information out of him. "One of the ANBU informed me." Sakura blocked him out for the present. _Why would she want to see us? _Her thoughts ran through every possibility at least once. _Naruto doesn't seem worried or upset, but then again, he's not the best to sense these types of things. Will it just be Naruto and I? Or will the rest of our team be there? _Her thinking continued along the same path for quite some time before she finally realized that her companion was still speaking. Wondering how much she missed, she tuned back in. "-will be there as well." She gave him a blank stare as he glanced at her, unable to form any response. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. "Thought you didn't keep up." Her mouth quirked upward. _Keep up in the conversation? Not a bit. Keep up with you? _

"Of course I did," she and Inner Sakura replied at the same time.

The kunoichi could hear Tsunade quietly talking with, whom she guessed was the assistant, Shizune. She hesitated to knock, her hand inches from the door. Before she even had a chance to make themselves known, her teammate barged into the room. She followed, embarrassed as if she had gotten caught. The hokage turned to face them and Sakura wished she could pummel the unknowing jinchuriki as the blond woman frowned at him. Once more, she, Sakura, had to apologize for him. "I'm sorry milady." The hokage waved it away.

"I have a mission for the three of you." Sakura shot her a confused look until she realized that Sai had entered through the open door. Tsunade nodded slightly to him as she went on. Inner Sakura, meanwhile, scolded the outer. _"You're a shinobi for Kami's sake. Pay attention!" _"I want you three to escort Karin, Jūgo, and Suigetsu Hōzuki to their former villages." She paused. "Nice of you to finally arrive, Kakashi," she commented, accusingly.

"A black cat-" he started.

"As I was saying, you have a mission tomorrow. Escort team Taka to their previous villages." She stood. "Dismissed." As Team Kakashi left, she tried to catch the eye of her student, but Sakura seemed determined not to look at her. The pinkette waited until the rest of her team had gone to slip off to home. Tsunade let her go, knowing she could always summon her later. Sakura didn't want anything to do with anyone. She crawled into bed as soon as she stepped through the door, having no intention of leaving it until tomorrow. Up until the point where she was summoned.

Tsunade searched her face carefully. "The Uchiha is on trial tonight. Even though I have the final word, I already have a guess as to what they'll decide. " She nodded vaguely, not quite listening. "But he's requested to see you." Sakura snapped back to reality.

"He did what?"

"Requested to see you," she repeated. The pink haired girl didn't even realize she had asked the hokage why. "He didn't say." Pause. "You don't have to-"

"I will," Sakura surprised herself by saying. She wasn't the only one. Tsunade took a moment before she responded.

"Would you want someone there with you?" Sakura could read the unspoken words. _To protect him?_ She shook her head. Tsunade nodded to show she understood and led her out to see Sasuke.

The raven glanced up as the door opened and Sakura stepped in. She warded him off by crossing her arms over her chest as she stopped a few feet from him, staring steadily ahead at the wall. Neither broke the silence. "_How typical of the great Sasuke Uchiha," _Inner Sakura raged. "_He asks to see you, then he doesn't speak." _She let her eyes roam around the room he was being held in, as Inner continued to rant. She kept an outward calm appearance, and lost herself to her thoughts, a common practice for her nowdays, and forgot all about the other person she was in a room with. Her guard slipped. Sasuke smirked fleetingly. "Tomorrow should be interesting." She jolted back to the present and the temperature in the room dropped to icy.

"Who told you?"

"The dope." Sakura studied his face, not even sure what she was searching for. It hit her the longer she stared into those onyx eyes. If he knew about the upcoming trial, he showed no indication of the slightest worry. _"He could be hiding it," _Inner Sakura jumped in to comment. Sakura acknowledged the statement but disregarded it almost immediantly. No, he genuinely wasn't worried, and she shouldn't have been surprised. This was Sasuke Uchiha after all. However, she was sure that for becoming a traitor, he could receive the death penalty. Tsunade's words wormed their way into her contemplations. _I already have a guess as to what they'll decide. _It was possible that he was confident that as the last Uchiha, he suspected he would get out of this unscathed. The more she mused, the more sure she was. Disgusted, she turned to leave. "Unless you want to disobey your mentor's orders, keep Karin and Suigetsu apart. That temper of yours is like fire. It's destructive." She didn't give him the satisfaction of replying.

It seemed that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. However, she jerked awake not long afterward, heart racing and breath coming in short gasps from the nightmare. Her sheets were clasped tightly in her hands, and she had to force herself to let go of them. _He faced them, eyes cold and hard, and face devoid of any recognition. In shock over finally seeing him, alive and unhurt, she didn't listen to the exchange between Sasuke and Naruto. It wasn't until the Uchiha attacked that she snapped out of it. She stood to the side as their captain, Yamato, and Naruto tried to fight off Sasuke. She knew he always thought she was weak. Now could be the time to show him otherwise. She gripped a kunai. Her teammates needed her. She owned no loyalty to the traitor she once obsessed over. _She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the rest of the dream. Once she had calmed, she laid back, letting sleep pull her once more into its dark abyss. _She could hear his footfalls on the stones. She stepped from behind the trees. "It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?"_

"_This is the only road out of the village," she replied softly, wanting him to realize how much she wanted him to stay. _

"_You should go to bed," he replied. He passed her, a tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_Why Sasuke? Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing with me."_

"_Why should I tell you anything? Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern." Through her tears, she actually managed to smile. _

"_I know you hate me. Even in the beginning, you could never stand me. Remember? Back when we made genin, we were assigned to our three-man squads. We were alone together for the first time, right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day." He remained unaffected, even as she thought about that day she had talked about Naruto. _

"_I don't remember that," he told her coldly. _

"_Yeah, sure. I mean, it was so long ago, right? But still that's the day when it all began and it was the start of you and me. And Naruto. And Kakashi-sensei. The four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then. Every day was such a challenge. But more than anything, it was so much fun." She sighed, seeing him still standing there unmoved. "I know about your clan Sasuke. I do. But seeking revenge that won't bring anyone happiness, no one at all. Not you, and not me."_

"_I knew it. I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know the four of us have worked together and for awhile I thought I could take that road instead.- _Sakura sat upright, halting the dream before it went any further. She glanced around her room, searching for anything out of the normal. She found absolutely nothing. Maybe he did have a heart, though by now it was probably cracked under the weight of all the ice he surrounded it with. Unwilling to return to sleep and face her past demons, she sat reflecting on the day. He had told her to keep Karin and Suigetsu away from each other. Now she questioned why. _And is that the only reason he wanted to see her_? She bit her lip. Tomorrow, before she left, she would get some answers from him. Shaking off her fears of succumbing to sleep, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

**A/N: So I was going to end this chapter at the part where Team Kakashi and Team Taka, minus sasuke, leave the village. However, I still have a bit of planning to do, plus the chapter would have been very long. I like shorter chapters. But next chapter is most likely when the action will pick up somewhat. Karin and/or Sasuke may be punched once or twice… I have it planned out, but I'm not gonna tell y'all. If there is anything I can fix, please feel free to suggest it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is chapter 4 of Time. I may rename it, but I'm still deciding. If you have any suggestions you want to throw out there for a title, feel free to. Also, this story may end up having about three more chapters only. Then it shall be done, and I'll be moving onto Ninja Blood or Second Chances High School. There is a lot more action coming up, and as I like to be a laid back kind of chick, let's hope the dramatic parts turn out well. Special thanks to PropsAD, TigerPriestess, Sakura8D, and LunaRoad for reviewing. Y'all keep this story going. Anyways, must apologize for this being late. Went out of town and tried to write while in Corpus, but was too distracted. **

**Disclaimer: I, Charm Caster-chan, do not own Naruto Shippuden nor the manga which I have yet to read. **

"Why?" The hokage studied the pink haired ninja in front of her while waiting for an answer. Sakura stared straight ahead at Tsunade, unflinchingly meeting the amber colored eyes even though she knew the enormity of her request.

"I have to get the answers to a few questions that are plaguing me." After the words were out, she mentally beat herself up, although showing no indication of doing so on the outside. _"You idiot! You could have phrased that better so you wouldn't sound like such a little child. I thought you would come up with something better than that by now. What were you doing, imagining kissing the Uchiha?" _She curled her hand into a fist to control her anger. Bowing her head to hide her burning face, she stared at her feet, waiting for the refusal she was sure would come.

"Ibiki is our interrogator, not you. Your job is to escort the three refugees to their villages." Sakura's head snapped up in mild surprise and defiance, but she chose her words carefully.

"I understand that milady, but I have some questions that I must ask myself."

"Give me an example." Sakura hesitated, not wanting to disclose what type of questions she would ask the raven lest she be turned away.

"I want to know first off why he wanted to see me yesterday, and why he ordered me to keep two of his teammates apart, and…" She trailed off and swallowed painfully to choke back the sudden tears. The blond woman kept quiet for a long time before she spoke slowly.

"Those aren't questions that Ibiki would normally ask, but I could have him question Sasuke about them and inform you when you return." Sakura shook her head, closing her eyes against the tears.

"It wouldn't be the same. Sasuke used to be the other person that made team 7 a four-man squad. He can't easily throw that away. He spent years training with us, growing stronger, and learning how to work as a team, not as an individual. He's never had any interaction with Ibiki, so how much do you think he will open up to him?" Tsunade's fist slammed down on the desk as she stood.

"He threw it away as if it was nothing, Sakura. He walked away when he was twelve and never looked back. Don't tell me you don't remember. He willingly traded in his home in this village to join Orochimaru's ranks. After he killed him, he formed his own team. That sounds like he easily threw it away to me." The woman tried to calm herself before trying again. "Ibiki can and will get the answers that we need, and you will not interfere, am I understood?" Sakura stiffly nodded, the tears still glistening in the corners of her eyes, but her emerald orbs hard as ice. The hokage lowered herself in her chair once more, keeping her amber irises trained on her student. Sakura, not caring if she was punished later for her defiance, stood still as a statue, waiting to be dismissed. Shortly, she heard a slight chuckle. "Just like Naruto."

Sakura refused to respond, but she listened for the next words. "You're determined to get what you want and until you do, you will make the person's life a living hell. Sasuke on the other hand, gets what he wants no matter what he has to do or who he has to kill."

Sensing that statement needed some form of response, she said, "Of course milady," trying to hold back the sarcasm. She could still feel the hokage staring at her.

"Be truthful with me for one moment. Even though I said no, you are still trying to figure out a way to get what you want, no matter what." It was more a statement than a question, so Sakura, knowing it was useless to argue, kept silent. "Would you have killed to have your questions answered?" The pinkette shook her head. "But you would have disobeyed my orders." Sakura grudgingly nodded. Tsunade sighed. "Is one of the questions pertaining to the trial last night?"

"I just figured that since he was the only Sharingan user remaining, they would have decided to-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. Tsunade, almost as if she could read her mind, shook her head slightly.

"As you well know, I have the final say over the council. However, the trial was put off until today. I wanted Ibiki to question him first." Sakura visibly relaxed.

"So Ibiki is interrogating him at this moment, is that why you won't allow me to see him?" Tsunade shook her head again. "So why then?"

"Because he's a traitor. He's tried to kill you before, what's to say he won't again?" She paused to let it sink in, but the pinkette broke in, placing her hands on the desk and leaning over it into the hokage's face.

"By walking away from Konahagakure, he made it clear that he didn't care whether anyone lived or died. So what's stopping you or Ibiki from going in," she growled. Tsunade started to answer, but Sakura cut her off. "The only thing stopping me is you. I'm not even sure why you have refused me, but if it's because you're worried about me getting hurt, well, you've seen me fight before. Make your own decisions as to whether I can defend myself. If you think I'm not capable, what am I doing out on a mission with three people who would probably attack me sooner than you can blink? And if you're worried about Sasuke, you have no need to be. I am also able to hold myself in check when need be." She backed off, realizing what she had just said in her fury. The pinkette's mentor stood and walked around the wooden desk. She got to the door and turned, hand on the knob.

"You'd better not disappoint me Sakura," she told her before walking out. Sakura remained frozen in place before racing to catch up. When they were almost to his holding cell, Tsunade turned to face the girl. "The offer still stands for an ANBU backup."

"I'll be fine milady."

"Then I leave you here. And Sakura, don't hurt him too much." The hokage walked away, leaving Sakura to stare after her, before taking a deep breath and entering the Uchiha's quarters.

Blood red eyes met her gaze coolly, surveying her entrance. Now that she was here, however, she wasn't quite sure how to begin her questions. Knowing that every second was precious, she concentrated on the list of inquiries she had. She went from there, her voice shaky at the beginning. "I have a question that goes along with my mission and I believe you are the only one to answer it." She wanted for any kind of reply, and when none came, went on. "You told me to keep Karin and Suigetsu apart. I want to know why." He stared at her, making no move to join the one-sided conversation. She sighed and decided to put the question off.

"Alright then, tell me why you requested to see me." Again, no retort was made, and she felt humiliated for not being able to make him talk. She had, after all, promised not to hurt him. "Can't you speak oh great Uchiha," she spat. He blinked, but otherwise did nothing. Fed up with the stubborn raven, she turned to stalk out.

"You're still so pathetic," his voice quietly broke the silence. She whirled. "You claim one thing, such as you don't even care about me anymore, and then you do something that says the opposite. I wonder how many times you have actually disobeyed the hokage's orders and harmed someone. And now you hold yourself back."

"Go to hell Uchiha. You don't know me at all," she snarled.

"It's easy to tell that however many times I ask to see you, you'll say yes, no matter what."

"So yesterday was a test." She could feel herself growing angrier and angrier while he remained calm.

"You came, even though you say that you hate me." She walked over to him and grabbed his white shirt, shoving her face in his. Inner Sakura, tired of being crammed down, wormed herself out into the open. The polite Sakura disappeared behind a torrent of furious words.

"Damn it Sasuke. You think you are so high and mighty just because you are the last Uchiha. If you would get your head out of your ass, you'd learn that nothing revolves around you!" She slammed him against the wall multiple times. Once she had quit screaming at him, he spoke.

"I told you your fury was destructive. It's a fire that consumes and leaves no one alive. Let that fire run unchecked, you might just kill someone unintentionally." He was slammed back once more, then dropped to the floor. "If you're implying that I'm anything like you, you're wrong," she growled dangerously before walking out.

Sakura stepped up to stand beside her team, glancing first at Naruto, then Sai, and finally Kakashi-sensei. Everyone but Naruto sensed the dark aura radiating off her. "Sakura," he yelled as soon as he noticed she was right beside him. She flinched away from the loud sound and then gave him a look that could have killed. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Saku-chan." She snorted and turned away.

"What's wrong," he asked, not leaving it alone. She shot him another glare, but he didn't back off this time. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Would you just shut up Naruto," she snarled, reaching her breaking limit. She immediately wished she could take the words back as she sensed a familiar chakra behind her.

"Team 7, are you all set?"

"Yes milady," Kakashi answered solemly.

"Very well," she addressed him, before turning her attention onto the three members of team Taka. "Team 7 will be escorting you back to your villages." Sakura reluctantly turned to watch the expressions on the missing-nins faces. She would have to watch these three closely from now on anyways. Karin was the first one to speak up.

"You're going to treat us as if we're criminals?"

"You kind of are," Sakura muttered. Karin didn't hear her, and Sakura wasn't sure if she was glad or upset. She settled on indifference. The white haired male spoke up next.

"You're taking me back to Sound," he asked with a grin, showing his pointy teeth. Tsunade shook her head.

"No. Orochimaru was killed, and you three are not ninja of Konaha, so I am returning you to you native villages." She stared straight at Karin. "For those of you who have a village to return to."

"But I can't leave Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He abandoned us," Suigetsu yelled at Karin.

"I didn't see you refusing to follow us when we tracked him here," she retorted.

"I swear it's a gingetsu," he mummered to himself. Karin, standing alone in her wish to remain with the Uchiha, turned to Jūgo, who had been quiet up until this point.

"You want to stay with Sasuke, don't you?"

He spoke as thought speaking to himself. "He's the only one who can calm me down when I slip into one of my rages. Kimimaroo used to as well, and then he died." Karin smiled smugly, taking it as a yes.

"This isn't negotiable," Tsunade told them firmly. "Team 7, report to me when you return." Sakura turned, ready for the mission, as the hokage walked away.

**A/N: End chapter 4. The next three chapters will probably be outline like this… 5: The mission is completed and they arrive home. 6: There is a battle. 7: The very end of the battle and wrapping everything together. There are a couple of more scenes where Sasuke and Karin both get bashed by Sakura. Hopefully this was good enough to capture your attention and hold it, because I feel like if I was on the other end of this story, I'd be throwing it down in disgust right about now. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: So part 5 of Time… And it's immensely late. That's what writer's block does to you. That and strep throat. Let's see… This story was originally going to be 8 chapters long, but now it'll be nine as I decided to post this semi-long chapter (for me at least) and split it up into two parts. I still have to plan everything else out anyways. I want it to go well. Thank goodness I'm over my writer's block now cause I can now work on Ninja Blood and the challenge I decided to take that a friend gave me. So, CCC hopes this isn't too bad, cause I'm not feeling anything about it. **

**Disclaimer: I, Charm Caster-chan, do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden nor the manga which I have yet to read.**

Kakashi glanced at his students and the people he was supposed to be watching over until they arrived at their separate villages. With a resigned sigh, he laid out the plans for the mission. "Naruto, you'll take the right, Sakura you take the left, and Sai, we'll have you guard the rear." His team nodded and got into the respective positions. He stuck his hands in his pockets as his eyes drifted lazily over the group. His eyes moved slowly up to the hokage tower. _What was her thinking as she decided to let these three go, _he wondered silently. Coming up with nothing, he returned his attention to the group. None of team Taka looked very happy, and neither did his own ninja. Sighing once more, he centered his eyes on the read head. Where were they supposed to leave her at? Her home village had been destroyed and she had been taken in by Orochimaru. Surely the hokage had realized that. Shaking his head slightly, he started walking, still contemplating on why this mission was arranged.

Kakashi turned as Karin started complaining about the mission. He waited until she fell silent, once more struck with the question of what they were to do with her since her home was burned into the ground. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him to say something, or do something as he continued to stare at the read head. When the silence became almost unbearable, "The hokage ordered us to carry out this mission," he stated simply.

"I understand that," she growled. "What I don't understand is why I have to come along if my village is no longer standing." He shrugged one shoulder.

"There's probably a reason for it." She grumbled a sarcastic thank you and quieted. He smiled at her, his eyes disappearing into slits. Disgusted with the whole lot of them, she walked past Sakura and Sai, over to a tree, and sat, crossing her arms and glaring at the leader.

"Well until you can provide me with a decent enough of an answer, I will remain here. If you cannot, let me return to Konaha."

"Hokage's orders," he repeated, talking as if to a five year old. She stared at him and then got to her feet.

"You all are crazy. I'm going back to Sasuke-kun." She turned to walk off and Sai and Naruto glanced at Kakashi, wondering if they should follow and bring her back. The silver-haired ninja just watched her go with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. Suigetsu had turned and was also watching her go.

"You're still going back to _him _after what he did to you?" The incredolous note made her stop and whirl. Sakura rolled her eyes toward the sky in exasperation. They had already had this discussion before they left the village and that wasn't even two hours ago.

"He abandoned you too, or did you forget," she shot back.

"I'm not talking about just that," he growled. "I would think that getting stabbed would make you realize that he doesn't want or need you around." The pinkette perked up her ears, this being news to her. "You're just as easily disposable as the rest of us."

"Some loyal team mate you are," she snarled.

"I'm just stating the obvious. You've said yourself that he has a chakra darker than anyone you've ever seen and more evil than anything imaginable. I don't have to be a sensor ninja to tell that."

"You told him you didn't owe him anything for rescuing you from Orochimaru's experiments, but you joined his team. You rescued him when he could have gotten killed by the eight-tailed beast, and went after him when he left us all behind. You always claimed your real mission was to find all seven swords, so why didn't you?" Suigetsu stared down at the ground, sullen and unwilling to answer. "You can't honestly believe that he would have helped you! He's Sasuke!" She fell silent and narrowed her eyes as a thought came to mind then spoke quietly, her words slow and clear. "Or were you too scared?"

With a snarl full of hate, he flung himself toward her, reaching for his sword. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized what she had said and that he was going to kill her. "Multi-shadowclone jutsu!" Sakura whirled just in time to see Naruto make the last hand sign in the jutsu and step in front of the red head. His clones, five in number, stood directly in front of him, kunai in hand. Four raced toward the oncoming Hōzuki boy, three dodging to the side and circling behind as he went for the fourth.

Sakura could see this had been poorly planned out, though she wasn't surprised. She looked past him to Karin who had recovered her shock and was watching Naruto like a hawk. She just shook her head in disgust. There was no way she was going to help the girl, but she would protect her team mate even if he was an idiot.

She curled her right hand into a fist, waiting for the right moment before she leaped in to assist. Suigetsu, unfazed by the clones that were now behind him, moved quickly toward his female team mate, eyes unflinchingly cold as ice. The clones followed him closely though they didn't touch the white-haired Kirigakure ninja.

Sakura tightened her fist and took up her stance as Suigetsu turned and wiped out all the clones with one sweep of his sword. She dug into the ground with her sandals and pushed off with her feet, racing toward her team mate, chakra speeding her on. She got to the blond a few seconds before the sword-wielder and stopped in front of him. She reared back and struck the ground with all her might, leaping upwards in the process to avoid falling into the huge crater she had created. Suigetsu must have heard about her inhuman strength as he had avoided it as well. However, he hadn't counted on Sai entering the battle. His sword, ?, was still in his grasp as he struggled to free himself from the black snake constricting the usage of his limbs. When he hit the ground, he lay motionless and the serpent slithered back to Sai.

Kakashi made his way over to the unconscious Hōzuki and leaned over him slightly before straightening up. "Guess we'll take a break here," he told them cheerfully. The look Sakura shot him was anything but that.

The pink haired kunoichi marched up to Naruto, pulling him away from the read head. "What was that," she hissed. He matched her furious gaze with a confused one.

"I was just keeping her from being killed," he replied meekly.

"It was a stupid rash decision, Naruto and next time think before you act!" She stalked off. She sat by herself, across from the blond and red head, still able to overhear every single word they said.

"Don't listen to her, Naruto-kun. I think you did an amazing job!" Sakura blinked. _"Did she just call him Naruto-kun," _inner asked. She nodded slightly and watched as Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head, glancing over at her. Sakura pretended she hadn't been paying attention and glanced down. She could almost imagine him sigh in slight frustration and resignation. "It was time someone taught Suigetsu a lesson and who better than you?"

"It wasn't just me," Naruto replied in a tone that suggested he was perplexed. "It was all of us working as a team."

"I don't think they did much, Naruto-kun. You were the one that protected me in the first place. They wouldn't have joined in if you hadn't attacked him first. The girl just created a huge crater in the ground, probably alerting anyone close by to our whereabouts, and the boy drew a snake that prevented Suigetsu from going any further!" Sakura's fist again curled as she glared at Karin.

"Don't talk about Saku-chan like that," he told her quietly. The sensor-ninja was taken aback.

"But Naruto-kun," she whined.

"Sakura is one of the strongest people I know, and I won't let you talk about her like that." That being said, he turned and walked off, Karin left staring after him. Sakura was about to confront the red head when Kakashi spoke up.

"Time to get moving again now that our friend is awake." Sakura turned and moved into her position, glowering at the ground. Their sensei started running off, trying to make up time.

Sakura easily kept up though her mind was focused on the whole situation. '_It would have been better if Sasuke had been killed, then Naruto would have left it alone and this would never be happening,' she thought bitterly. _

"_You would have mourned his death," _Inner Sakura broke in seriously_. "You love him."_

'_I hate the bastard," _Sakura screamed back at herself.

"_That is nothing but a lie. You love Sasuke almost as much as the first day he left, maybe even more." _The pinkette ground her teeth together and refused to answer, though she felt she was right in saying she didn't care anything for the stoic raven. As the seven ninja raced along, Sakura cursed nearly everything she thought about. Foremost in her mind was Sasuke, her inner being, the mission, and finally the three ninja she was supposed to escort.

Kakashi turned and stared at the six teenagers preparing for bed, each staying within the small clearing, but spreading out. Naruto was almost done, Karin establishing her place as close to him as he would allow. Sakura had already finished and was sitting quietly on her bedroll, staring down at the ground, deep in thought. Sai, who had also finished and was now watching the pinkette, walked over to her.

"Would you like someone to talk to?" She glanced up. " I've read that a sign of a good friend is offering to listen even when most of what they want to talk about is pointless." He offered a smile, missing the fact that her guarded expression had turned into one of hate.

"No," she bit out. He stared at her.

"My book tells me that when they refuse your offer to help, that you could either let it be or encourage them to open up to you." He waited expectantly.

"No!" She stood up, glaring at the black hiared ninja before her. "I don't want to talk about anything. Now leave me alone." She didn't miss the fact that Naruto had sent her a worried glance, and felt even more annoyed. "Great," she growled to herself, turning her back on her team mates and plopping down.

"I'm glad you're not like that, Naruto-kun. I think you're the only one of your team who isn't tempermental." Sakura whipped around and was on her feet in a few seconds flat. A deadly hush had fallen over the group as the pinkette stalked toward Naruto and the oblivious red head. Karin must have sensed the tension in the air as she turned, directly facing the furious Haruno.

Karin must have thought her a weak link as she smirked, staring Sakura down. "I mean, you have Sasuke running around, killing anyone that gets in his path, and now could receive the death penalty." Sakura stopped, seething inside as she listened to the sensor-nin. "And then you have a murderous female who couldn't even prevent the raven from leaving, from what I've heard." No one dared stop the medical kunoichi as she progressed forward. Karin, still smiling at her victory, glanced around. Suigetsu had a sneer plastered across his face, and the others only watched in mute astonishment.

Sakura reached the other kunoichi and shoved her backwards into a tree, eyes unmerciful. Karin now realized that Suigetsu hadn't been grinning at what she said but that she was going to be pummeled to nothing. As of now, she saw Sakura as dangerous, not weak. She tried to slip past the Haruno, but the medical ninja grabbed her wrist, slinging her back into the tree. She was sure she'd have a bruise by the morning. In a low voice so no one could overhear, Sakura spoke.

"I don't control the Uchiha and never will. Let him die for his crimes for all I care. But, if you are as stupid to think that you could possibly overpower me, then think again." Her vice-like grip tightened on the sixteen-year-old sensor's arm. "Whatever you say about Sasuke isn't going to affect me, but it will affect Naruto and I swear if you say one wrong thing to him, I will kill you here and now. I've had enough of your games, and enough of you." Karin actually felt tears welling up in her eyes from the pain in her wrist. Any more pressure, she was sure it would break in half.

Sakura finally released her, stroding away and to her bedroll. No one bothered her for the rest of the night, not even to offer her some food.

"We're being followed," Kakashi stated in a bored, neutral tone as he stopped in the middle of the path. Everyone, including the still angry Sakura, gaped at him. Reaching for their weapons, they all awaited patiently, half turned to face the way they had come. When nothing appeared, they slightly relaxed and turned to their sensei.

Karin had already sensed that there was someone following them, but just assuming it was another Konaha ninja, she hadn't spoken up. Now, however, with the person drawing nearer, she could clearly sense the chakra. "Kabuto," she exclaimed in pure astonishment. Her statement caused the others to glance at her, and then back at the white-haired jonin.

"We'll wait here," he told them. They nodded in understanding and continued waiting for Kabuto to arrive.

**A/N: So if I continued with this chapter, it would be long. So, after this, there will be 3 more chapters. (Karin will be dealt with in the next chapter…) I again apologize for the huge delay and hopefully this isn't that horrible. First writer's block and then strep, not excuses, but logical reasons why I wasn't up to par on writing. **


End file.
